Breaking the Glass
by Kat RoadKill
Summary: Sequel to "Looking At You Through the Glass How does Matt feel about his baby brother?


**Breaking the Glass**

_**Sequel to "Looking At You Through the Glass."**_

_**This was made possible with lotsa help from Super T. Thanks so much.**_

_**Make sure y'all go check out her stories and thank her.**_

_**Oh and by the way this one is told in Matt's POV.**_

* * *

**I sat on the steps of the back porch, picking the dirt out of my short finger nails. I just got done helping Daddy work on the cars and I had oil all over me. My nose is running so I sniffle then wipe my nose with the back of my sleeve. I haven't talked to Jeff for about a week. Its been a week since he told me. He's been over at Shannon's mostly. I realized I shouldn't have treated him the way I did. I didn't mean to treat him like that. I was mostly scared.**

"**Where's you're brother at?" Daddy hollers at me.**

"**Prolly over at Shan's. Why?"**

"**I don't know. I figure he ain't been around much. Did you say something to him or what?"**

_**More like he said something to me**__**.**_** I think to myself. But instead I reply with a simple "No."**

"**C'mere and hand me that wrench over there." I hand him the wrench and after about an hour of me being under the truck he peers down and tells me to get up and start the truck. He tosses the keys to me and I rev up the engine. It sounds like its dying. Daddy gets mad and throws his baseball cap to the ground and comes to the window.**

"**Juss get out. We ain't gonna fix this piece of shit anyways." I was shocked by the way he said that. I turn as I hear motor come down our dirt road. It's Jeff and Shannon on their dirt bikes. Jeff pulls his up into a sliding stop, pouring sand all over me and the truck. He gets up and wipes the dirt from his face. **

"**Whatch y'all doin" He asks.**

"**Trying to fix the damn truck Jeff." I mumble, brushing the sand out of my hair and shirt.**

"**Get away from it. Me and Shan can fix it."**

"**Fine but if it ends up worse than before your asses are grass." Daddy says warning Jeff and Shan. Me and Daddy go inside for some lemonade and talk a little bit. I get bored hearing him talk about all his friends so I politely tell him I'm going outside to check on the boys. I walk out the door and shut the screen door behind me. The gravel crunches beneath my feet as I walk to the truck. The boys are no where in sight. All of a sudden a hand grabs my ankle and Jeff pulls himself from beneath the truck. He's got oil smeared all over his face and hands.**

"**We fixed it." He smiles. He gets up and goes to lift the hood. He leans into check the inside and I move behind him to cup one of his ass cheeks in my calloused hand . He freezes. Then he just continues what he's doing like I'm not even touching him.**

"**Ay Shanny, c'mere." Shannon crawls out from beneath the truck looking like a kindergarten kid with paint all over his face.**

"**Yeah Jeffro?"**

"**Hand me those pliers over there."**

**Jeff's hands work quickly and soon enough has the gas valve re-attached. **

"**That's what your problem was you dumb ass. You didn't have the valve hooked up right. Try and start it up now."**

**I run up the porch steps and grab the keys from the key holder, then race back to the truck. I start it up and it sounds better than before and there's no smoke coming from the tailpipe. **

"**Told ya we could fix it." Jeff says, wiping the oil from his face with the red bandanna he had been wearing. He puts an arm around Shannon's shoulders and smiles. "Shouldn't ya be saying something to us?**

"**Uhm yeah. Thanks you guys."**

"**Uhuh." Shannon smiles and goes to his bike. "Im headin' home a'ight Jeff. Call me later or somethin' ok?"**

"**Yeah man, I'll call ya tonight." Jeff waves at Shannon. Shannon starts up his bike and flies down the road, quickly out of sight. He's either going too fast or he's kickin' up too much dust, I cant tell which. Jeff turns away from me and goes into the house. I follow soon after.**

"**Hey Daddy, where'd Jeff go?" I ask.**

"**Shower, I'm hoping. He came in dirtier than a piglet."**

**I smile and go up the stairs to the bathroom, two at a time. I softly knock on Jeff's door. No answer. I push it opened slowly. He's nowhere to be found. I go to his bathroom and hear him singing to himself. Smiling, I push the door open and step in. I slowly go to the toilet and sit down on the lid. It doesn't take long time watching my baby brother in the shower to get a hard on. I watch Jeff wash himself through the clear glass doors. Just when I think I'm getting to the point of him not noticing me, he opens the sliding door.**

"**Is that a ferret in your pants or are you just happy to see me?" He asks, pointing at my hard on. Damp strands of blue hair cling to his shoulders.**

**I blush a little." Well ya know Daddy wouldn't let us have a ferret so what do you think it is."**

"**I thought ya didn't love me like that."**

"**Well I was wrong. I was scared. I didn't know how to tell you I felt the same. And what if Daddy found out? We'd be a disgrace to our family."**

"**Why do you always have to think of those kinda things huh Matty? It's not like he'd ever know. I sleep in your room half the time anyways." He shuts the door and I watch him rinse the soap off his dirty little body. Now is my chance to prove my love for him. I quickly strip my clothes off and step into the shower with him.**

"**What are you doing?" He turns and asks me.**

"**Please Jeff, let me prove my love to you. Let me do this. For us, please?" I hug him close and kiss the top of his blue head.**

"**Well I guess I wouldn't mind. Maybe just this once." He's playing with me now.**

"**No let me do this. I mean it, I really want this and I know you do too."**

**He looks up at me and kisses me tenderly on my lips. I kiss him back just as tenderly. His hands move to my damp curly hair and tangle themselves there, gently pulling as he deepens the kiss. My hands move all across his back, feeling the soft skin there. His hands fall from my hair and trail down my chest, then down my hips till he reaches my hard cock. He goes to his knees and ever so softly takes my cock into his mouth. He sucks on me gently and kneads my balls with his hands. I lean back on the cold tiled wall and shut my eyes. At this point I am oblivious to anything else but my baby brothers lips on my cock, pleasuring me like never before.**

"**No…No more baby brother. I told you I was gonna prove my love to you. Not you prove yours to me. I already know you love me." I lift his chin with a finger and make him look at me. His jade green eyes twinkle. He smiles at me and stands up.**

"**Well then do it." He says. I press my lips to his in a wet kiss and let my tongue slide down his throat. His tongue slips down my throat and I stop my self from gagging I don't have the balls to tell him this is the first time I've ever frenched some one, let alone a guy that happens to be my baby brother. I run my fingers along his hard nipples. He shivers beneath my touch. We keep kissing until I have him up against the wall. The water cascades down our bodies. He pulls away from me.**

"**Take me, take me now." He says, gasping for air. I nod my head and pick him up. He wraps his legs around my waist and his arms around my neck, fingers tangled in my hair. I hold him so his back is against the wall and feel around for his tight hole with my hard cock.**

"**Juss hurry up and find it all ready." He moans. He throws his head back and the water falls sexily down his neck and chest. I find his hole and gently push my self in. He throws his head back and moans loudly. I'm afraid Daddy will hear so I push his head into my shoulder and tell him to bite me. Instead he sucks on me vigorously. I know there will be a big mulberry colored hickey there when we are done. I begin to thrust into him and he grabs on to me even tighter, pulling himself closer to me. I can feel his wet bare skin against mine. His skin slips smoothly against mine. He tosses his head back to moan again and this time I don't care how loud it gets. His loud moans turn me on even more. He nuzzles close to my ears and moans softly at each thrust. I grip his back tighter and hold on to him. My legs are getting weak and I can feel myself getting ready to cum. But I cant, not before he does. So I thrust into him with more force. His beautiful little mouth turns in to a perfect O shape as I pleasure him. He grits his teeth and pulls my hair tightly. His blue head falls forward on to my chest. I feel his cock twitch against my stomach and soon my stomach is covered in warm white liquid. His warm white liquid. He smiles at me and licks his lips. I pound into him harder, sending me over the edge and I fill the inside of him. I moan softly as I ride out my orgasm with him leaving me another hickey. He slowly slides off of me and onto his knees in front of me. He begins to slowly like his own semen off my torso . He laps it up in a sexy manner.**

"**Have you and Shannon been watching my porn?" I ask.**

"**Only a few times." He responds and goes back to cleaning me off. When he finishes we stand up and rinse off. He steps out of he shower as I hold the towel opened for him. He smiles and goes to his room to get dressed.**

"**Hey Jeffro, You got a pair of boxers I can borrow?"**

""**Yeah sure why?"**

"**Well don't ya think it would look weird if I went across the hall naked?"**

"**Oh yeah huh." He smiles. "You know what drawer their in."**

**I put on a pair of his boxers. They fit me a little snug but shouldn't be a problem. **

"**You know Jeff I really do love you. I mean it this time. Will you have me?"**

"**Of course Matty, I'll have you." He's quite for a log time then asks, "Always and for ever?"**

"**Always and for ever." I answer and kiss his lips softly.**

* * *

**Jeff's POV**

_**The glass is finally broken, he is no longer something I can not touch. But rather something that is entirely mine. I know I have to keep this secret but its worth it. I am finally where I feel I am supposed to be, even if it means being with my big brother.**_

* * *

**Thanks to all who read this. Please review and lemme know what you thought.**


End file.
